


In Love with the Criminal

by GoodQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/pseuds/GoodQueen
Summary: "I know you told me I should stay awayI know you said he's just a dog astrayHe is a bad boy with a tainted heartAnd even I know this ain't smartBut mama I'm in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn't rational, it's physicalMama please don't cry, I will be alrightAll reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy..."Inspired by stupid and naive song above and images from "Shot caller" and "Another me" movies.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/gifts).



> As you can guess, the story is completed in my head - I plan a few parts, but I wouldn't like to keep it long lik 'Play a Volta'
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/190414313765/for-the-red-wulf-with-kind-regards-and-a-gift

PART ONE

_Present_

\- Lady Stark, LADY STARK!!! Is it true, that your daughter is going to marry ex-criminal?

\- No comments!

\- What is your son, the northern general prosecutor is going to do about it?

\- I SAID, NO COMMENTS!

\- Bugger off, pal! Or you’re gonna lose not only this nice camera! – bodyguard let lady Catelyn to hide herself behind Winterfell Manor's massive door, but even the oak doors and heavy curtains not cut her off completely from the bustle of journalists, paparazzi and ordinary sensation hunters roaming the already ruined lawn.

\- Robb?

\- Here I am.

\- Do something about it, son!

\- Mom, I would like to remind you once that it was your idea to release and, say, employ him!

\- You agreed to it, and you know that after your father's death…

\- Yes, yes, an ordinary policeman, and even the entire squad little author: he did it. Now Ramsay Bolton is locked up and Sansa ...

\- Yes, I know what's going on with Sansa! It's inconceivable. After all ... I’ve tried to bring up all of you well ...

\- Mom. - Robb hugged his shaking mother. - Come on. Let her do what she wants and you'll find that after a scandalous wedding, we will soon have an elegant and quiet divorce.

\- Are you sure?

\- Mom, what could it be, to tie Sansa may be for a long time with a man like Jaimie Lannister?

The door handle clicked and a young red-haired woman burst into the house, supported by a large bodyguard with a nasty scar on his face. Before she could say anything, she vomited to the floor, luckily bypassing the Dorian rug and guardian's shoes.

\- Sansa, honey, are you sick?

\- Clegane, what's wrong with her? - Brother and mother headed towards Sansa.

\- Well, she's pregnant. - Robb Stark stepped back and Lady Catelyn froze with her mouth open. The giant Sandor Clegane shrugged and picked up an envelope with a significant gesture. - As if anyone asked, we are just coming back from a gynecologist. Mr. Jaimie told me to go to the fucking jeweler. Do you know the jeweler who will let me in?

Sandor hurried with the help of the weakening Mrs. Stark, and Robb asked bitingly in a tone previously reserved for his mother:

\- Sansa Stark, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT ANTI-CONCEPTION?

\- I do, but half of my teachers are septas, Robb, I couldn’t sneek out to see a doctor or to a pharmacy, and you know that a condom doesn't give 100 percent certainty ... - she reffered all of this like some seek biology lesson.

\- I'll kill him with my own hands and go to jail! - Prosecutor grabbed his own luxuriant curls.

\- Do not dare to hurt him! If it wasn't him, I would have carried Bolton's child already!

\- Don't be stupid!

\- I still seem to be a little innocent girl for you, Robb! – she screamed and added coldly and silently glancing at the kitchen, where Sandor of Lady Catelyn disappeared - The entire Flayed Men Gang wants to kill me and rape me before! Probably some of them also after. I've already got used to it, Gods, I mean ... you know what I want to say! - she put her hands on his shoulders. - Mama boys and you, you must be safe. It is too late for Arya and me, but everything will be fine, you'll see! Nobody touches the wife of the Black Watch’s boss.

\- I’ve caused all of this myself…

_A year before..._

\- Jaimie Lannister! Come on!

The gang boss looked at the guard calmly and with a nasty smile.

\- You have a visitor. – The guard kept his hand on his weapon and sweated heavily. - Prosecutor Stark wants to see you. - He said quietly, looked again at the group of Jaimie's adjutants, breathed and recited - He said that it was about his sister.

\- I've heard a bit about the Frey ambush. It seems it’s already called… The Red Wedding? Arya Stark has been found yet? And the little one, how is he called?

\- The problem is, than yes, she has been found, you can say that…

\- You’ve got me! I’m curious! After you, sir!

\- Very funny! - the guard nodded at the two more men available. - You know the procedures.

Even the gang leader had to follow the rules - the main ones. He mechanically surrendered to the guards who bound him and moved along well-known corridors. He did not intend to listen to the honorable fools once more, but Stark must have been desperate after his father's death.

Starks. A family of former law enforcers, and then policemen and prosecutors. Honor fools and ulcers on the ass of every gang except the Black Watch, which doesn’t sold drugs in schools, do not used and does not allow the use of juvenile whores. The Black Watch, by virtue of its agreement with the Starks, had kept the underworld in check since Prohibition - until the Boltons arised.

Jaimie was a stranger. He didn't even come from the North. He came at the command of his father to negotiate with the Black Watch, and the fucking undercover cop put him in prison. Jaimie killed the boss of Dragons, Aerys Targeryen, Jaimie's father was killed in the fight for an influences by Dothraki gang allied with the Dragons, the widow of Drogo and daughter of Aerys a year ago was killed the same undercover, who jailed Jaimie. Tyrion Lannister shifted sides so skillfully that Jaimie wondered how much his unexpected vision was a due to his brother.

He sat down politely in the chair, but as soon as he saw who was behind Stark, he rised up.

\- Jon Snow, you son of a bitch! - Black Watch traitor and undercover cop here, this is ridiculous!

The prosecutor's gesture stopped the guards. Black-haired pinch got strong and grew a beard. No wonder he's changed, I'm almost in my forties, Jaimie thought. He sank into a chair.

\- Nice to see you too, Kingslayer

\- Fuck you. Stark, why did you get him here ?!

\- Arya poisoned old Frey. – Snow said undeterred.

\- What did she do?! – Jamie laughed with sincere admiration - I underestimated her! Maybe she should come to me? – He laughed. – Locked up?

\- She put down her badge before she poisoned old Frey. Robb said dryly. – She sent the testimony in an encrypted postcard from Braavos. Rickon is with her. Someone was helping her, she just wrote that they had false documents.

I bet on Gendry Waters, you honorable fools, Kingslayer thought. He had his spies too.

\- You don't have an extradition agreement with Braavos, that was smart. But such a talented policewoman? Wow!

\- Apparently Talisa's miscarriage was a bit much for her. – said Snow. Robb jerked and clenched his jaw.

\- You know, I would never support that what the Frey tried to do, to anyone, you little motherfucker. – Jaimie became serious.

\- I know, that's why we're talking.

\- I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Stark. Someone is threatening Sansa? - he kept his eyes on Robb.

\- Bolton set a prize for her. Lover for dead. Higher for alive. You know him, you know what he'll do to her if he gets her. I wanted ... my mother made me talk to you.

\- I bet she's here.

\- How do you know?

He shruged his arms. An uncomfortable gesture in handcuffs.

\- I have children, even if this bitch Cersei keeps them away from me. - and maybe it's for better, he thought, but you won't know that I think so. - Let her in. - he said with a mischievous smile and a defiant prince's look on the face.

Catelyn Stark was classy, even pale and with dark circles under her eyes.

\- Kingslayer.

\- At your service! I'd get up, Lady Stark, but these ones, they're gonna beat me. - he pointed at the guards.

Lady Stark spread a letter in front of him. Her hands were trembling. A steak of sick nonsense with repetitive words: "Come and see."

\- What do you expect from me?

\- If it was up to me, you would rot in prison preventively to death. My son decided otherwise.

\- The jury decided otherwise. - he commented not without certain satisfaction. – Suppose they didn’t team up with Aerys.

\- If we get Bolton, your punishment will be shortened. - Robb said tiredly.

\- Oh. – Jaimie’s voice was dripping irony.

\- Attenuating circumstances will come to light. – Snow added seriously.

\- How nice. But I'm not interested. I'm only interested in Lady Stark's request.

\- Should I beg? - she drawled.

\- Just ask - you would able to do for your daughter, aren’t you?

\- Take his handcuffs off. - she lowered her eyes. The prosecutor nodded.

After a while, the dumbfounded guards saw Lady Stark taking the criminal’s hands in her own and plead:

\- Please, protect my girl, I can't lose her too…

\- Lady Stark, I swear to you that I will not only protect Sansa for the price of my life, but also do my best to bring Arya and Rickon back. – he told deadly serious, looking straight in her eyes. After that he’d added merrily – Now, let me get change, make a few calls and grab something to eat!

\- You’ve gotta be kiddin’!

\- I was never such serious in my whole life, Snowflake! Find Clegane, and tell him to move his sorry ass to scholl or whereever miss Stark is now.

\- How am I suppose to do it? And don’t call me that.

\- I dunno. Your’re the detective, aren’t you Snowflake?


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you next part... I wanted to show kind of - not 100% - traditional, macho-Jaime and show mix of emotions and still unwanted pull between them. Tell me, what you think :)

_Past_

Myrcella and Tommen. Once, Cersei was important. Now only children. Only them. Why then he wanted to help a completely foreign girl, the daughter of a foreign woman, the sister of a guy who put him in prison? It is useful to have a debt of gratitude to the General Prosecutor, but was the game worth all the trouble and danger? Nobody will know what he really think. Maybe only her. If she asks - but she probably won't. In his world women asks, they talk, men only comfort women. The men did their best. They look after and protect, even from behind the bars. Maybe he could see the children.

He had to admit that Snowflake was effective. He mocked him by telling him to look for Sandor - he was the only person who visited him in gaol. In Dreadfort it was not difficult to find almost 6ft tall fucker with a burned face or scars, but the matter was facilitated by the fact that Sandor had no tattoos and loved to eat chickens, so he dined regularly in predictable places. Sansa attended to boarding school in Torrhen’s Town, but by the time they talk in prison, she was already escorted on her way home to Winterfell Manor in Wintertown. She was to get police protection, and Jaime was to find and, as Snow puts it, neutralize Ramsay. He sent Sandor to meet Sansa and set off with Snow to Winterfell.

Then, things got complicated - Sandor called in the evening and said that Sansa slipped away from security. Jaime without a word took a leather jacket, Aviators and just left the bar, where they were staying.

\- Lannister! - Blackwater, another undercover was about to follow the gangster, when Clegane stopped him by force.

\- Leave it. His ex-wife regularly ran away from home when she was a girl.

\- Well, so what?!

\- He's been good at founding her.

\- And?!

\- And finally they got married and divorced.

\- Is this supposed to calm me down ?!

\- Yes, because she stopped running away since the wedding.

\- And after the divorce?

\- Well, that's a second husband's problem, isn't it?

*

Sansa looked in the mirror. Once again, she checked if her red hair was well hidden under the dark cap. Tomorrow they would reach Hills Hornwood, and in three or four days to Karhold, where nobody would look for her.

\- Matt? Matt? - He probably went downstairs, she thought.

She took things and closed the motel room. Carefully she looked out into the yard and froze. Matt Karstark talked to these fuckers from Flayed Men! She dropped the bag, took out all the cash and stuffed it into her pocket. She took the phone but turned it off and pulled out the card. She started to look for the back exit. She thought it was good that Spring had arrived.

Meanwhile, the Flayed Men began to get impatient.

\- Matt, where is that red pussy? Go check it out!

The boy went and one of Ramsay's pets poked a buddy.

\- Chicks ... they're always late ... And Ramsay is waiting! And we are waiting in line!

The engine sounded.

\- Hey look! Who is this?

\- Nice motorcycle, grandpa! We could use it!

Jaimie quickly assessed his strength. A car, three motorbikes, six men, one with a visible weapon.

\- Have you seen a red-haired girl here, about 17 years old?

\- And what, do you date her? - they croaked.

\- She's a homerunner and I'd better find her first. Before you!

Jamie brought out the right hook without notice, after which the first of six bastards understood the concept of "fall head over hills," and from the crack of bones Jaime could've concluded that he had broken jaw. Another, who pulled out a knife fell to the ground and howled in pain and terror after Jaimie put the lever on him and broke his elbow. The other two tried to catch him, but one took a kick in the stomach, and the other ended with the nose crashed by Jaimie's backhead. He kicked them at the knees and kidneys. He only stopped when the fifth aimed his gun at him.

\- My name is Jaimie Lannister. Think about it, you bastard, do you want to shoot me? When the Black Brothers follow you, this freak Ramsay will not help you.

\- OK ... OK ... help us find a Stark girl! Ramsey ... - Jamie took a moment's hesitation to twist the juvenile's wrist and take the weapon away. The last one threw the baseball bat. - Good boy. And now you can tell me who brought you here ... - he drained the tap and aimed at the shaking boy - ...and then one of you will go to Ramsay and tell him that Sansa Stark is in my care. If her hair falls off, Ramsay would seem like child's what he did with Greyjoy. Understood?

\- Eh ... why one of us? - Instead of explaining, Jamie shot a hero who was trying to reach for a knife. - There can be two. I'm not greedy, but one is already dead, and the rest probably need a doctor ... - he shot three tires, then reached behind his own weapon. - ... and now I have nine bullets, you have one car and the choice. Either you report to the police and you run away from me and my brother like hell, or we end the fun here and now. Make your decisions quickly because I'm in a hurry.

\- Fuck Ramsay! - moaned the shivering boy. - Mr. Lannister, Matt Karstark helped us, but I didn't want to hurt this chick, it's Ramsay, you don't know what he is, I am begging you, don't kill me, I just wanted ... I swear ...

\- You bastard! - one of the kicked people shouted, and Jaime shot him. He didn't kill, he aimed sideways.

\- Shut up. And you, don't you whine like a dog or take oaths that you don't intend to keep. You have entered the lottery ticket and you still have the chance to be a man and stop to lick the shoes of a psychopath. Run, stay, it doesn't matter to me.

Jaime reached for the baseball bat, kicked the knife somewhere far into the parking lot and went to the reception.

\- Buddy, was a red-haired girl here?

\- I don't know, if red, but bbb ... she came out through the back exit! - he pointed out. - Her boyfriend went off looking for her.

\- If a patrol arrives, have them call Prosecutor Stark. Understood? He will know what to do and what happened. One corpse, one escaped, if he has a little reason. - Jaime tossed the roll onto the counter. - It's for losses. Lannisters always pay their debts, remember.

The receptionist just nodded. He didn't get up. He felf like having a wet pants. What the fuck is this? Kings Landing ?! There was never a shootout here!

*

Sansa hid in some kind of big pipe. There was a lot of construction equipment here, maybe he won't find it. Maybe he won't find her, Mother, look after me!

She heard motorcycle.

\- Sansa! - she jumped - Here you are! Why are you running away from me?

\- I heard something and got scared. - she stood up, trying to be calm, though her knees buckled.

Matt embraced her.

\- Honey, you don't have to run away from me ... my sweet, you're shocked! You're gonna be fine, though, let's get out of here.

\- And this motorbike? - she pretended to embrace him.

\- It's nothing, come on!

When he pulled away, she fled. He grabbed her by the sleeve, she ripped off her jacket, lost her hat, ran blindly until she reached some makeshift magazine and slammed the door behind her. She put the chair under the door handle and began to look for a weapon and escape route.

\- Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath and tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way. - she repeated quietly, time after time.

Matt's scream sounded outside, but after a while it stopped, giving way to vengeance.

\- Sansa Stark ?! Get out! Sansa? - A male voice called out. Adult and deep. Maybe it's a policeman? - I'm Jaime Lannister, I will help you!

\- Oh fuck. - she said. I wonder what the septa Mordane would say? First prayer, then swearing. Well, but she wasn't threatened by Ramsay Bolton, Sansa thought in a fit of deadly humor. There was no second exit.

\- Sansa. - the man banged on the magazine door.

Wait. Lannister is Bolton's enemy. Just what is he doing here?

\- Are you alone?! - she shouted.

\- Alone! - he chuckled. - Come out, kid. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have knocked that door out a long time ago. Come out, we don't have all day for chats.

\- Find my jacket and tie Matt, I'll leave! - Nice thought. She heard him leave. Slowly, she set down the chair and opened the door. He was not visible. She pushed the door open and fled to escape, only to collide a moment later with a mountain of muscles and get stuck in an iron grip. She snapped her teeth, but she couldn't reach bare skin.

\- Bite me and I'll spank your ass, I swear! - he moaned lifting her up in the air. - Enough of that! He tossed her over his shoulder like a fucking caveman and began carrying her back to the motel. Holding her ass, of course.

\- Let me go! - she screamed.

\- You've caused enough trouble! I'm on fucking conditional, but how do I explain to your brother two or three shots and one corpse? And all this before ten o'clock!

\- Let me go ... please ... - and at least get my hand off my ass, because I've never felt so weird, she thought.

\- Repeate?

\- Please.

\- No. I'd love to watch the cops laugh at you being carried on my shoulder.

\- Please, don't do this to me.

\- Repeat. Nicely! - He laughed at her most insolently in the world and still clutched his long fingers on her ass, and worst of all, it did not disgust her, nor was she afraid. She swallowed her anger.

\- Please, don't do this to me.

Suddenly the world staggered and she stood back on her own feet. There was a tattooed muscular man with intelligent eyes, a bit too prominent, but a nice nose, and a haircut and mustache, as if he had stucked in the seventies. She felt a shiver penetrate her, probably through a mixture of adrenaline and cortisol in her veins.

\- Have you calmed down already?

\- His eyes narrowed cheerfully in a rather pleasant way. He reached out awkwardly and touched her cheek for a moment, like a man not used to such gestures. She shuddered again. No, it's impossible, she thought despite her will, moving her gaze over the beautifully carved shoulders and strongly outlined hood muscles. It is impossible! She's on some tattooed gangster jumble.

\- I ... yes, it's better. Only cold. It's because of stress. Excuse me.

\- You shouldn't apologize to me, but we'll come to that. I will help you, you only have to ask.

\- Again?!

\- I let you go. Now I can take you home or leave you at the police station.

\- Why did you help me?

\- Bolton is looting in my area, and he disgust me. And I think if I take you back, your brother and your fiance will turn a blind eye to the shooting.

\- Jon is not my fiancé!

\- You are charmingly nervous for a non-fiancée and you have quickly guessed who it is about. - he snorted at that old-fashioned mustache. - He devotes a lot of effort to saving your shapely ass.

What the fuck are you doing, Lannister? You got so mad on your brain that you're flirting with seventeen? Snow will tear your balls and Stark will strangle you with his bare hands! he reminded himself.

\- I don't have to ask if so. - she changed the subject. He raised an eyebrow and prepared for a grip, at least he would have a bit of primitive pleasure from that. - No no! Okay, please, take me home.

\- Polite.

\- You are horrible!

\- I'm a gangster, what did you expect?

\- Certainly not you here.

He sighed.

\- And I expected everything but your mother, begging me for help.

\- What are you talking about? - as if it decreased and completely lost her wit.

\- What came to your mind? You had police protection.

\- I was scared ... Ramsay ... he ... such protection would not help him.

\- I saw that letter. A piece of crap and a well-measured challenge.

\- It's not just a letter. She suddenly cried. Desperate and hysterical. - hHe ... sometimes ... don't let him touch me, never again, please! Or Petyr! Robb may not make it! Please, I will do what you want, just don't let him ...

I'm gonna do the necklace from his guts, Jaimie thought. He embraced her and rocked her like a child, and finally took her in his arms.

\- You do not have to do anything. I promised Lady Catelyn that I would help you. I have a daughter, if Bolton touched her, I'd kill him. Littlefinger did something to you too? - she nodded.

\- Excuse me. I dream about it at night. - she whispered sniffing her nose - You are different.

\- Girl, I'm not fit for a knight in shining armor.

Rather contrary, he thought, if you could know, that my blood rising right now ... I'm not much better than him, I would like now ... he closed his eyelids.

\- My brother is a knight. He may not be able to beat Bolton. I feel it. He's too straightforward.

\- I know, baby. I understand.

At least I think so, he thought.

He put her down when he saw flashes of police lights. She didn't let go of his hand even for a moment until he offered to ride a motorcycle together. She cuddled to his back hesitantly, then firmly clung to his muscular body.

The policemen looked after them.

\- Do you think he sleeps with her?

\- I think there's a good chance he'll start, and then let Stranger look after this poor son of a bitch.


	3. PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, THIS IS CRAZY. I mean - really crazy. I haven't felt like that since ages - it is not me, who is writing this story, this story "uses" me.  
> I consider working on this a little bit more, but for now - enjoy the Sassy Sansa and kind of Macho Jaime.
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/190487554020/my-best-man-and-my-girlfriend-sandor

_Past_

They gave Sansa's cell phone to the policemen - it could have been tapped, it could betray them even when turned off. Fortunately, her things were where she abandoned them, she found her jacket, but she had to buy a new cap, and also got a motorcycle helmet. They stopped at a roadside tavern and called Jon from the phone Jaimie got from him. After a short conversation, the guardian passed the phone to the girl with a strange expression.

\- Sansa, how are you feeling, baby?  
\- Better. I think I got a hysteria attack or something, but Jaime took care of me.

Jon was concerned about the soft intonation of her voice and the fact that she was talking about the gangster by name, but he did not comment on it.

\- Listen to me carefully. It would be best... if you go and live with Lannister in Kings Landing.  
\- Jon, I ... I don't know what to say and I don't know if it's a good idea. Mom…  
\- I'll explain everything to your mother. If Ramsay arrives there - and he rather won't do it personally - whatever happens, whatever Kingslayer does, until you are at his house, he can be convicted, understand? And the further away from Dreadfort you will be, the better.  
\- Am I gonna be a prisoner?  
\- Sansaaa ... just please make my work and life easier.  
\- Just find a way to get me back as soon as possible, Jon. - she sighed.  
\- I promise you that. We have already started working on it.  
\- Remember to give my apologises to mother. And Robb. I've made a mess.  
\- You wouldn't be safe with Karstark. It wasn't good move, when you ran away with him, but I suspected that he's on something for a long time, but ... it was only a cop's intuition.  
\- Don't feel guilty, I was stupid. I'm a slow learner, but I've learned. Jamie will protect me. I know it. He's simply able do it.  
\- You are seventeen and you almost fall into the psychopath hands thanks to your boyfriend. How can you know that? - he asked gently.  
\- Intuition of the cop's daughter and cop's niece. Uncle Blackfish has said many times that I will surprise you all. Also, you trust Jaime. And Robb should not break the rules for many reasons. Jon?  
\- Yes?  
\- I was rude to you ...  
\- Sansa, we were children!  
\- Jon. Please, forgive me.  
\- Who are you and what have you done with Sansa? - he laughed. - Don't bother, I understand everything. - he finished more seriously.  
\- Still. I bother. Be careful. I don't want this apology of the year to be wasted.  
\- Ouf. And yet you are Sansa. Jaime is a good man. As for a gangster. We have to finish, sweetie.  
\- Goodbye.  
\- See you soon!

She hung up.

\- Let's eat something.

*  
\- I could have expected a guy with such a mustache to order bacon eggs, croutons and coffee, but a blueberry muffin?

He shrugged his powerful shoulders.

\- Sandor likes chickens, I like muffins. What do you want from my mustache?  
\- You look twice as gangster with them.  
\- Snowflake has already taken up a knight's in shining armor job, what shall I do?  
\- Why do you call him Snowflake?  
\- Because it's funny?  
\- And why do you claim him to be a knight in shining armor? Why did you say he is my fiance?  
\- Isn't he?  
\- They say that priests answer the question with another question.  
\- People say a lot of things, not necessarily smart.  
\- But answering a question with question doesn't match the gang boss.

He sighed. This is going to be more difficult than he thought.

\- Eat.  
\- Is that why you speak so little? Because you don't want to be considered a fool?  
\- Did anyone told you that you should become a lawyer like your brother? It will get cold! - he aimed his own fork at her pancakes.  
\- Do you like when women are listening to you? - she rised her eyebrow in a very meaningful gesture.

The demon of lust raised its head - not only in a metaphorical sense.

\- Listen, sweetie - he leaned heavily. - You're smart, even very much, but you lack experience. You have three options to choose from. I would like you to choose to use your brilliant brain and stop babbling in public. There are also gangster option and classic option.

He should have counted her on the plus that she paused, but did not look around automatically. She went back to eating, but when he started to enjoy the silence, she asked another question.  
\- What are the other options?  
He looked into her eyes and smiled crookedly.  
\- Gangster option in your case - gagging. - she wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  
\- And classic?  
\- A kiss. - he saw with great satisfaction how she swallowed a bite of food and looked at him shocked. Her porcelain complexion was adorned with a beautiful blush, and Jamie could no longer hold back the stimulated imagination giving him visions of everything he could do more than a kiss to make her blush even more. He was so horned that the movie in his head temporarily stopped on a fairly banal scene in a motel room. He didn't want to look away, even if he had to spend a longer time in this chair to control the situation in his jeans. He leaned back and combed his hair in a lazy gesture. - Take a good look, sweetie, there will be some use for these biceps besides brawling. - he said very softly. - Maybe Ramsay scared you to death, Karstark betrayed you, and Littlefinger tried his sick tricks with you, but decent guys ... well, decent with chicks - he corrected - do differently.  
\- You would like to ... - she began incredulously.  
\- Yeah?  
\- ... to kiss me?  
\- And what do you think? - he asked very calmly, as if she were a schoolgirl.  
Zero-one for me, he thought as she looked down and fell silent for good. And that's it when it comes to answering a question with a question.

At the end of breakfast, he managed to stop thinking about Sansa's legs entwining his hips, and folded his interest in the girl for a long fast and an excess of sensations completely different from prison reality. He beckoned to the waitress. A round, middle-aged woman poured him coffee, casting a suspicious look at him, the girl, and the bitten muffin.  
\- Is everything okay honey? She asked Sansa.  
\- At best, ma'am! My mother found a new job, and because my uncle is on a pass, he offered to take me so that we would not have to pay for the bus - I should sign up for a new school.  
\- School???  
\- Scout's oath!  
\- Well, you don't look like a girl-scout at all, but if you like, my uncle is a policeman and he will come here for donuts, so I hope your uncle will behave. Do you understand? - she looked at Jaime.

\- Yes, ma'am! - he looked her straight in the eye and stayed serious.

The waitress did not look convinced, but she left.

\- Now, that was scary! - Sansa winked at him.  
\- Where did you learn to lie like that? - uncle?! He felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him when he heard it - only for the better.  
\- Going back to your questions: my dad was a cop, my uncle from my mother side still is, thanks to the Seven, although he is still working in the field and ... never mind, my brother is a prosecutor, and Jon, who is my distant _cousin_ and is like a brother to me, because he practically grew up in our house - his mother was ill and died for a long time - well, he is an undercover cop. - she recited in one breath. - I guess it comes with the blood. - she explained quietly. - See, answering the questions doesn't hurt. - It was her turn to flex her arms and show off feminine attributes that made her look two years older. - It is a pity that she saw your forearm tattoos, I could pitch her some other excuse.

Well no, not again ...

\- Let's go. I always come in and go out first - it's better if I take a bullet or push you away in time, right? - she nodded.

He left a "dragon" on the table, Sansa smiled brightly at the waitress. After Matt's betrayal, it was nice to feel a bit of human kindness, even if the woman wasn't too cautious about accosting someone like Jaime. Before she took her seat on the motorcycle, he took her by the sleeve. She looked at him hand and raised her big blue eyes in a way that the heart, which he had been commanding for years only to pump blood and love children at a distance, his trecherous heart twitched.  
\- Rule number one - we don't talk about business or personal matters in public. We stop at courtesies, weather and such. Rule number two - I answer all your questions when the time comes. Rule number three - if we are in the company of my people or friends, you do everything I ask you in the way I ask, without complaining, without talking and so on. Understand?  
\- Yes, Jaime.  
\- Smart girl. Rule number four: if you want to talk about kissing, think about where this will lead to, with me or anyone else. Even if I like to flirt, like any alive guy do, for me "no" means "no". However, when a girl undresses and a guy has just got out of prison, the boundaries blur.  
\- I understand, Jaime.  
\- For such a smartmouth you became very agreeable. - he raised an eyebrow.  
\- Do you prefer me being rude? - mischievous flares flickered in her eyes.  
\- You're gonna be the death of me. Get on the bike!

*  
He drove slowly by his own standards. He explained to himself that he could not draw attention to them, and not that he wanted to prolong the time spent with the girl hugged to him before she will curse him and his desires.

The first motel room was impersonal, the carpet and curtains faded, snow-white bedding, and the shorts in which the girl changed, definitely indecent.  
She wanted him to buy wine - she didn't like ale very much. She asked him sweetly - a little beast, played with him all the time and withdrew, and yet he put the "weapon" in her hand. They talked about simple things, when she started out of the blue:

\- Baelish is my greatest sin.  
He held his breath and looked at her wildly. She was sitting on the floor with a glass in her hand, he - with his beer on an armchair. She spoke without looking at him, he thought it was easier this way.  
\- He couldn't marry my mother, but although they stayed friends and she trusted him, he wanted me, or rather the power I could give him. I learned a lot from him, but when I turned sixteen and kissed me for the first time, I told my mother everything and asked Robb not to bring charges - all I had to do was threaten and break up, it was a bit of my fault. I think he made Ramsay to raise an interest in me - after my father's death, he wanted to corner me, but things got out of his hands. Ramsay ... I dated him twice, but his eyes ... behavior ... I began to avoid him, but he allowed himself for more and more, sent messages, dropped letters, came to my school, beat up the boy who talked to me, began to send pornographic pics, once caught me on the street and ... - she fell silent.  
\- You don't have to go on.  
\- That's all right. It is only difficult to come back to it. - she said in a washed-out voice. She closed her eyes. - He held me very tightly, put my hand under my skirt, whispered in my ear that I needed a strong hand and I would be his greatest whore. I let him ... I let him put his hand under my pants, and then I bit his ear so that he probably has a scar to this day. Even then he was holding me down, I was afraid that I would not let myself break free, but an alarmed security guard came running and this bastard just escaped. When I have a bad day, I dream about it and it turns it into a nightmare. When I have a good ... I dream that another man whose face I can't see, touches me similarly but doesn't hurt me. - She raised her head and looked hard at Jaime - I think this freak was right in his own way. I've always been drawn to strong men, but that doesn't mean that ... fuck, I even read books about it, usually this happens to women who ... but my father was wonderful, and Robb and Jon ...  
\- Sweetie, I think you're perfectly normal. If Baelish had a little decency, he would recognize your ambition and wouldn't get the innocent girl involved in such a situation. As for the rest ... you're just looking for a man, not a premature boy, but you are still confusing the signals. - he lost his words. He was a good home-grown psychologist, otherwise he would not hold power for such a long time, but he wouldn't like to play a shrink. - Once such relationships were normal, the guy got married when he was able to support a woman and age difference ...  
\- I see you watched Discovery Channel diligently, smart-ass. Do you think it should still be like this? That guy should be in charge? - she rised her eyebrow in this provoking manner again.

Suddenly he changed his mind and lay down next to her. He watched her in the light of a small lamp.

\- Maybe I should get a tattoo for you? I mean if we start to kiss. - he froze.  
\- Not too early for such gestures? Maybe some time you meet a young knight...  
\- Oh, shut up with all these ideas about younger men and knights. - she leaned on her elbow. - I just wanted you to know that you are important to me.  
\- They say it happens if a girl loses a virginity with someone, who defends her.  
\- It was you who told that people say many things, not necessarly smart. First of all: should I kiss you so that you stop playing a shrink? Secondly: would you like to take my virginity? - she asked with a smirk.  
\- Do you know what I want? But really?  
\- Of course.  
\- Give it a try. I just don't know if I have the right to drag you into my world.  
\- Ramsay decided for me. - her eyes suddenly darkened. - None of mine understands that, but I'm on the dark side of the force. I want to kill this son of a bitch, I want to see his blood flow, so that he will never hurt not only me but no other girl, do you understand? If I need to, I'll kill him personally. I don't want him to go to jail because he'll do the same thing.

Of course he understood. He took her face in his hands.

\- Sansa, do you know what it's really like to kill a man? The first time you are damn afraid, and then ... fear, stress never passes, in my world you look over your shoulder all your life, but at the same time you gain a sense of strength, power... only that you can't give up that power later. This is not parliamentary elections, it can end very badly for you and it is a pact until the death. That's why I want to offer you something - I don't know how long it will take, how long you will want it, but I will do it for you. In return, you will let me into your world, at least for a while.  
\- And if I want you to leave? What do I not want at all?  
\- Just don't do it in hatred, as Cersei did. I will tell you about it someday.

He wants me to give him a child, she thought. Maybe now, but he will. I know this because Baelish taught me to read people, to guess their intentions. Am i ready?

\- In fact, Jaime Lannister could have been born in a quiet suburb and become a brave policeman or a fireman. Are you on the other side ... playing card?

And Jon is like the Joker, she thought, he is everyone, as in some games, he can take on any role, and at the same time does not fit anywhere, which is why Jon will get Baelish, and I will help him. Jaime will get Ramsay and I will give him whatever he wants instead. Maybe even a child.

\- I'm trying to believe that none of us are good or bad completely. It helps you not to go crazy in prison. I don't know if I can really be as law-abiding as your brother, I don't think I can. As for Jon and Daenerys ... I would probably shoot myself in Jon's place, but life has taught me not to consider ifs nad cans but just do things. Ifs and cans I leave smart people like you and Robb.

It's interesting that he just mentioned Jon. Will I be able to? Is this what I have to do to break the circle? Be with Jamie? Jon wanted to break the circle for Daenerys, the only surviving relative, and he failed. Dany became paranoid like Aerys, everyone talked about it, he closed his eyes to the truth too long. What will happen to me? The same blood flows in my and Jon's veins ... Would I be able to sacrifice my life for Jaime? Or kill him if he crosses a border we don't even know yet? Hell, I was going to go through the night of my life, and I'm thinking of the death of the great guy who can give me my first orgasm, it's sick, and it's all because of Baelish.

\- Do you think I'm smart? - she no longer wanted to conduct essential conversations, she wanted to put everything on the card with the inscription "Jaime 'Kingslayer' Lannister".  
\- Definitely too smart to have such tits in addition! - he grabbed her, covered her body, his look dareing.  
\- Eu, you are gross! - she laughed but didn't start to fight him.  
\- And it bothers you so much, Princess. - He murmured, stroking her copper curls. - Admit it, you've got wet in your panties since I told you how I want to silence you. - she lost her resonance for a moment, and Jaime bared his teeth very pleased with himself - I think I had a hit!  
\- You missed your shot, cowboy! - she wanted to step back and pretend offended, but he tame her easily.  
\- Something else is needed to let you go. - she felt his hardening cock but still didn't fight.  
\- Please.  
\- For sure? - She nodded, so he sighed heavily, pulled back a little, fell back, but arranged so that he would still look at her.  
\- You are amazing. Would you really let me go now?  
\- Yes, but if you changed your mind again, I would probably outmatch you a little. I told you I was trying to be fair with babes, but that doesn't mean I let them play dirty.  
\- You are so sure of yourself. She leaned over and threw her thigh through his hips.

He looked at her suspiciously.

\- Do you like to ride a band, do you?  
\- Only with you, tough guy. - he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
\- And what should I do with you?  
\- At the beginning of? You were supposed to kiss me and take away my virginity and you are still talking.

A chick of a big mouth, wearing shorts - due to a misunderstanding called shorts not panties - the bra and a transparent, white blouse, which says: "tear me", practically asks him to fuck her. For a moment he literally devoured his eyes, as she stretched as if out of instinct and moved her hips subconsciously, saddling herself more comfortably. He sighed and combed his hair just to do something with his hands.  
\- I think you're tipsy and I should take a shower. - long and cold, he added in his thoughts. - You've gone through a lot, but try not to drain the whole bottle, tomorrow is a long way.

He disappeared in the bathroom. Sansa bit her thumb. When she heard the sound of water, a vision of water and suds flowing down his muscular body and her own fingers caressing the tattooed skin was all she needed to make a decision. She struggled with her shorts for a moment, then carefully opened the cramped bathroom door.  
He realized that she had entered.

\- What the hell are you doing?  
\- I'm going to seduce you. - she unveiled the curtain.  
\- Yes, I noticed. Please, leave. - He looked over her shoulder angry, on the edge of endurance.  
\- Sorry, I can't. My blood has been raging since I looked at you for the first time. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but if I have to do it, I want to have beautiful memories. - she barefooted into the shower, as she stood, in incomplete clothing.  
\- We shouldn't ... - Warrior, have mercy on me if you are out there somewhere, I can't hurt her, he thought. - Sansa, it is nice to flirt and joke with you, it can even help us but you're gonna regret it.  
\- And how long do you think we'll last? Jaime, I don't want anyone but you, I feel safe with you.  
\- You're exaggerating. - he smiled sadly.  
\- Will you turn the hot water on?  
\- Your cousin will castrate me and your brother will finish off. - he complied with her request. Maybe somehow he'll go away if they just caress a little bit? Who you are trying to cheat, he mocked himself. If not today, then tomorrow, and it certainly will not end in one event.  
\- I can handle them.  
\- Oh really? - if she at least say "They didn't need to know" or something he could be angry... he slowly gave up, turned to her front and straightened up. He clenched his fists. Maybe she'll just funk. Instead, she looked down with interest.  
\- Oh ... if you think about it, it's terribly ugly. - despite the flowing water a strong blush blossomed on her cheeks.

He gave up and embraced her, purring like a lion.

\- Wait a minute. - he froze, looked at her more closely, when he realised, what she'd just said. - Fuck it! You are a virgin, right? All this taking-virginity talk wasn't a joke, right?  
\- It was.  
\- Now you're lying. Get out of here, now. - delicate fingers crawling over the shoulders, up the neck, to the hairline. Soaked panties, bare thigh brushing against a stone-hard erection.

\- Please. Please. It burns, as if it hurts down there, it's so unbearable, but at the same time sweet ... - she kissed his torso and hugged his cheek. - I know that you will be good to me now, and then we will do it as you please, I want you so badly, please. - she whispered. - I thought about it all the time since our conversation, I wanted to kiss you, we barely entered the door.

As in a trance, he put her arm around her waist with one hand, slipped the other hand between her thighs, pushed the fabric aside without taking off her panties. He rubbed her neck with his nose and found a wet, slippery slit with his finger.

\- Honey, I think it's time for rule number five. - he said firmly in a hoarse voice and slightly bit her ear.

She sucked in a breath, he felt her shiver. Slowly, slowly he poked his finger. He waited for anything, a scream, a slap on the cheek, a panic ... She just clung to him harder and carefully spread her legs apart.

\- If you fuck me, you don't do it with anyone else. You don't mess around... you don't kiss ... you don't touch. - he pointed words with pushes of his finger. Sansa began to hum quietly. She was so warm and ready ...

\- Yes. I promise. I won't even look at another one. - he laughed soundlessly.

\- Honey, I don't expect that one of you, but you have to be very careful, okay? If ... - he muttered as she reached into his cock. - If you want it, you have to remember that they will treat you like my weak point and everything you do ...

\- Yes, I understand, everything you want, just kiss me! - he took his hand, which gave rise to a moan of protest. He pressed her against the cold wall and covered her lips with his. Sweet Mother, Maiden, Crone, he never felt like that! He froze for a moment, gathered his strength and started again, gently. When he realized that she was quite good at kissing and eagerly spreads her lips, she teases his tongue sweetly, a wave of jealousy flooded him and he began to kiss hard, domineering. Finally they ran out of air. She was panting through parted, swollen lips, he felt like drunk.

\- Oh Jaime ... it was ...  
\- Are you sure? Maybe…  
\- Stop it. I am.  
\- Let's get it off of you.  
After a long moment, the blouse landed in the corner, followed by lingerie. Suddenly Sansa snuggled into him, scared, but he understood, embraced her, began to sway slightly, whisper that everything would be all right and that he would not let anyone to hurt or touch her. When she began to breathe again with relief, he pulled away and reached for the soap. He poured a little on his hand, gestured for her to turn away and start from her back, awkward at first, and when she began to stretch like a cat, more and more confidently. When he slid his hands on her hips and beautiful, full buttocks, the imagination gave him visions of really rough sex - he reminded himself that maybe she did not know what he could really want from her. He knelt down and took care of her thighs, especially from the inside, and when the soap had drained, asked:  
\- Lean your hands against the wall.  
\- Jaime ... I can't withstand it. - she looked at him from under heavy eyelids.  
\- Take it easy. - his laughter trembled.  
When he ran his tongue over her slippery folds, she concentrated.  
\- Jaime, baby... she moaned, begged, sobbed, but he kept the caressing pace slow.  
He paused, stood up, turned her over.  
\- I can't withstand it! - she dug her nails into his arms, released him when he hissed lightly.  
\- We have all night, and I assure you that you can withstand this and a few other things. - he soaped her breasts and stomach, enjoying the view, and when the soap flowed again, he began teasing play with her nipples. When they stuck out like pebbles, kissed, licked, bitten and massaged in all ways, and the girl alternately begged him to stop, and a moment later not to stop, he moved his lips to porcelain skin and began to suck until she squeaked - an infallible sign that he had left a bruise. Jealous fool, he reminded himself again, slow down.  
She pulled his wrist, he laughed and nodded. He began to caress the bundle od nerves not taking his eyes off her closed eyelids and every now and then biting hes lips. She rolled her hips impatiently, entirely at his mercy. He bent his finger and the girl screamed.  
\- Oh yes, put yourself at ease, honey, I want to hear you.  
\- Jaime ...  
\- Yes?  
Whatever she wanted to say was drowned in a delightful complaint.

They huddled in each other, in the streams of water regaining their breath. Finally, she pulled away slightly and lazily reached for the soap.  
\- Your turn.

When she started washing him, he felt too good to have any scruples. His arms, thighs, back, stomach ... when he began to purr, she slid her hands to his manhood.  
\- Show me ... - he easily maneuvred curious fingers, showing with a shame how a man can satisfy himself. She pulled away and knelt down. He twitched in shock.  
\- Sweetie, you don't have to ...  
\- Take it easy. I want it. - she smiled, looking down at him, a little she-devil.  
\- Fuck, if you don't want me to finish inside... - she licked him to the test with the tip of his tongue.  
\- For now, I want to check where it takes me. Except for your bed, of course.  
His laughter drowned in a groan of pleasure.

He was big - he knew that, one woman once told him, probably honestly. Despite this, Sansa bravely and interestingly examined his manhood with her mouth, tested him and her abilities - licking, touching, sucking from time to time. She found a comfortable position and devoted herself completely to giving him pleasure, and when she wanted to rest, she helped herself with her fingers without letting the tip out of her mouth. At the third rest he regained some power over himself.  
\- Sansa, girl ... you don't have to ...  
\- Everything is fine, show me how ... just don't push too hard.  
She took him in her mouth as deeply as she could and began to caress from tip to end. He clenched his teeth with all his strength and held her head, breathing with a whistle, helping with very short pushes of his hips. He exploded, breaking the taboo he once imposed on himself. When he regained his breath, she stood up, wiping her lips gently. He knew there were guys who wouldn't do it under any circumstances, but he kissed her, feeling his own surprising, salty-bitter taste on his lips. He kissed greedily, showing acceptance and gratitude.  
\- Little she-devil. Now I will not give you away to anyone.  
\- If you don't fuck me today... - he touched, she was again wet and horny.  
\- I won't let you out of bed for the next few hours, but let's get out of here first.  
He helped her out and carried her into the room. He laid hem on the bed and moved her to the edge of the mattress, throwing her thighs over his shoulders. It didn't take long for her to swear and pleadingly repeat his name. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, but he had to ask her one more question.  
\- It sounds bad, but should I watch out? I'm clean but ... I didn't plan ... - he was a little worried.  
\- I take pills. I preferred to do it when Ramsay started freaking out.  
He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  
\- I would prefer the reasons to be different, but I won't say that it worries me. I'm sorry I ruined your mood.  
\- You did not ruined anything. Now all of it seems like a bad dream.

He thought tak he'd like to forget about everythigng for a while and think only about wonderful being in the same bed, he wanted her to be the only real thing in his life now.  
\- Jaime? You never told me what you did to Matt.  
\- Do you really want to know? - he rubbed his neck.  
\- Mhm.  
\- I tied him up and lowered his pants. He started screaming because he probably thought I wanted to treat him like some of my enemies Ramsay, which was my goal, but I only asked him if he had done anything but calling the Flyed Men. He asserted that he wasn't, and he seemed to be honest, so I folded his ass with a belt and left him to the cops. They knew where to find him - I would not fail to check what his father had done to him, another cowardly and stupid bastard, and Robb would do his job.  
\- Are you kidding me? - she started laughing hysterically. - Did you really have done that?  
\- Nothing more interesting occurred to me, and I was in a hurry. - He yawned despite his will. She opened the cover invitingly. He eagerly took the opportunity to rest. She spun and adjusted for a moment and quickly fell asleep.

*

Something nice woke her up. A dull ache, but also something warm, sweet... she was under him with her legs spread out and her wrists pinned to the pillow. She took a breath to say something, but he started kissing her. He released one hand and teased her wet, slick folds with the tip of a cock. He teased and kissed, teased and kissed. When she began to moan, he pulled away and began to caress her breasts.  
\- Jaime ... please ... I beg you... - she extended her hips. In response, he reached out and without taking a break from caresing the pink nipples, he also caressed her gently with his finger. - Jaime, please put it in, I want to feel you inside me, I need you... - she almost sobbed.  
He hung above her and began to delve slowly. She moaned in suspense, but he didn't speed up. When he slid in almost all, he began to slowly retreat, causing another wave of moisture, incoherent moans and pleas.  
And then he pushed very hard and stood still. He felt taht she tensed.  
\- Allright?  
\- Mhm ... it hurt a bit, but you caressed me so much that I can bear more. - she whispered.  
He backed out again and began to move slowly, thanking in his thoughts this crazy girl for her caresses in the shower, thanks to which he controlled himself better.  
\- Jaime ... maybe finish it. - he did the opposite, immediately stopped and looked at her. She opened her eyes and touched his face. - Please, don't look at me so scared, I'll get used to it, you just have something to show off.  
Without a word, he nodded and began to caress the tender knot. Only when Sansa began to complain sweetly again did he move. She screamed in pleasure mixed with pain. He stopped controlling himself and soon with a choking moan, feeling the throb of her tunnel and his manhood, he filled her with hot seed.  
  
They rested hugging. He was drawing fingers on her back. Finally, he kissed her forehead and stood up - he brought his own towel moistened in warm water and washed her gently. He went to the bathroom for a moment.  
\- How are you? - he asked when he returned.  
She buried her face in the pillow. He managed to worry again and imagine himself in handcuffs and that fancy orange suit opposite Stark, who was breathing revenge with armed Snow behind him, when she raised her head again. She was flushed and embarrassed.  
\- Satisfied. Like a queen. Wonderfully fucked. Flattered. Dominated but full of strength. In addition, I have the impression that everyone will read from my face what happened, my brother will lock me in a convent and my mother will throw the key to the monastery gate into the sea, but I don't regret anything. I think I won't be able to get on your vibrant bastard by mistake called a motorcycle today, but I still want more. Should I continue? And how are you feeling?  
\- You are seriously asking me how I feel? After a fantastic oral sex and equally fantastic traditional sex with a young, beautiful, sensitive woman, generous in giving herself, you ask a guy who has been doing it alone in the shower for the last few years, and the opportunity was ... once a month, I guess? You're asking me, how I feel, sweet girl? The only individuals I could count on were prisoners ... - He grimaced as if after eating a lemon and gave up. - Of course, every guy at the top of the hierarchy in the jail receives less and more subtle signals that such as them would willingly fall under his protection, but I hate it for several reasons, not only physical.  
\- Well, I'm in great company!  
He was so startled that she laughed out loud.  
\- I'm sorry, the prison teaches you different things, but you certainly don't learn how to talk with women.  
\- You're not so bad, you told me a few compliments. Very nice. - she giggled.  
His first prison fight was in self-defense. Golden-haired, tall and still slender boy with delicate skin noticed. The guy didn't make it to the next month, because Tywin Lannister learned everything from friendly guards, but not before Jaime learned to defend himself. Since then, he has also learned that he loves and hates his father at the same time, and that guards, even those paid, are inferior to inmates. He didn't want to tell her that. All of this will confuses her enough before Stark finds out about everything and at least beat the shit out of him.

There was a pounding at the door.  
\- Who's there?  
\- Clegane.

Fuck!

  
\- I'll be right out. - he dressed sluggishly and kissed her hair.  
\- It's just Sandor. I'll be right there.  
Sandor was smoking a cigarette and handed him one paper cup of coffee without a word.  
\- You're a very ugly maid, so I won't give you a tip, but thanks.  
\- Uhm. Boss?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Are those nail prints?

Fuck. He'll put on a jacket, it's best to explain nothing. Sandor admired the motel parking lot. The door squeaked.  
\- Hi Sandor.  
\- Hi, birdie.  
They hugged and Jaime's jaw almost dropped and jealousy began to bite him.  
\- Was he good to you?  
\- The best, Sandor. - He patted her on the back and went back to admiring the parking lot.  
\- My best man and my ...  
\- Girlfriend. - Sandor interjected. - This version will be the best, considering, that I could hear you all the way down.  
\- My ward, I wanted to say, and you don't get smart. Since when do you know each other?  
\- Honey, you still don't know many things about me. - she embraced him. - I also think that Sandor's version is better.  
\- Remind me, how the rule number three goes? If we are in the company of my people or friends...  
\- ... I do everything you ask in the way you ask, without complaining, without talking and so on. You are right, but... it's Sandor and he heard us!  
\- Sandor will keep his mouth shut if he cherishes his balls. As for you, we will talk later.  
\- I'm sorry.  
Sandor was litterally shocked, when she said that, but didn't commented at all.  
\- I know, but this is not enogh. One wrong word can get us all killed!  
\- Please don't yeal at me.  
\- Fuck, I'm sorry too. Just... be careful.  
\- It won't happen again, Jaime, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes, feel free to write me - English is not my mother tongue.


	4. PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not perfect.  
> I'm satisfied, that I've finished, but not completely.  
> Still - enjoy :) More smut, some dirty talk, more japes - still funny I hope...
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/190632838065/you-really-want-she-shifted-uneasily-under
> 
> I wonder if anybody have any suggestions? ;)

_Past_

\- Everyone thinks that I will ride a motorcycle with her through the Kingsroad, but you will take a motorcycle. We will go back to Hornwood, we take the rail, you take the road, from there to White Harbor and we will all take the ferry to Kings Landing.

\- You really want ... - she shifted uneasily under his hard gaze. - I won't speak anymore. As you wish, Buttercup… or maybe I should say Blueberry Muffin?

Sandor didn't manage suppress a snort. Then another one, until he started giggling and tears almost came to his eyes. Jaime looked sideways at Sansa and waged a finger at her.

When Sandor breathed and stopped laughing, he said:

\- We have enough money, and if you won’t refuel, it will be a lot, but we will get attention on us at the station.

\- You - yes. We do not. We will hitch a ride on cargo. They'll be looking for two bastards with a red girl, not one with Harley. For the rest, you will buy two places and pay with your card.

\- For what?

\- Do not underestimate Bolton. If he can be provoked and will go to Kings Landing, he will be in our area, and then I'll take care of him. – Jaime shot him an evil smile. – Snow counts that the bastard will not dare to stick his nose outside from the North, I also think he is not stupid, but you will do as I said.

\- Jaime, you're brilliant! – she threw her arms around his neck and almost crushed a map settling on his lap.

\- Well thank you, princess. Wait until I'm done next time. – he added dryly, but he stroked her back, protected by his own shirt. – I only wonder can you do it?

\- Did I mentioned that you still don't know many things about me?

Fuck Bolton, Sandor thought. He does the same as with Cersei, only this time wiser. He wanted to stop and protect Cersei from everything, and it ended badly. As for Birdie, he will let her fly - very well. She wanted to run, she would have her adventure. Maybe if he drags her through the wilderness, then she will be calmer? Oh birdie, you’ve get into hot water, you’ve just haven’t recognize it yet.

\- Can you stove the snakes on the fire? – he japed

\- And you, have you heard about cans? Oh, Jaime, can we just see the Dragonstone? Please, I have never been there, somehow it has not happened ... - she pleaded with glittering eyes.

\- And what if yours not-so-mysterious admirer finds us there? – he was frowning though smiling also.

\- He won’t! We will outsmart him! – she cuddled.

\- Birdie, if you want to canoodle, maybe I should go?

\- You don’t ask me? – growled Jaime.

\- Because she’s got you under her thumb already. – he provoked, just like that, to check the reaction.

\- Excuse me, Sandor. – she straightened up but sighed gently, feeling clearly how her closeness affected her lover. – What will happen at Kings Landing?

\- You are going to school. - he gave her a firm look.

\- You’ve got to be kidding!

\- Nope. That was my condition. To the same one I used to go to.

\- Well, now you went too far. - Sandor interrupted again. - To the school where the police check their students' backpacks at the entrance?

\- Exactly. First of all, there are cameras at every fukin’ corner, secondly, can you imagine that a private teacher will come to the house where the brothers will come too? I could possibly deal with them, but Sansa will learn to defend himself, and if that didn't work out, a teacher can always be hired. Only then I will have to explain to my brother how I got a transfer from prosecutor's mother office or cash from a secret agent - no, this is out of question. Sansa has a robust and uncompromising Robb Stark as a brother, and she studies at a convent school. At some level he and Snowflake are as thickheaded as the rest of the Northmen. Consider what the Freys brought to Talisa. I feel very sorry for her and Robb, but it's good that it ended with this only. There is no good way out of this situation, but there will always be someone outside the school.

\- Sansa, how is Talisa? – Sandor asked quietly.

\- Doctors say it's not good when a woman loses her first pregnancy, but the case is not hopeless. - Sansa replied. - I can't think about it, poor baby ... good thing that ...

\- Old Frey has already paid for it. – Jaime hugged her. – I know, that Talisa and Robb will definitely have several children, and you will still be an aunt. Now you don’t understand it, but Arya gained some respect and it will help her. . – he brushed her cheek with his lips. – Let's gather, we need to buy a few things and call.

\- And eat something! Do they serve chickens somewhere here?

The conversation was very short and Jon was very sleepy. He said he would inform Robb that he was all right, he asked them to take care of themselves and let him know what was going on regularly.

When Sansa went out to hang up her wet clothes and change, Sandor once again asked the boss if he was sure he'd wanted to send her to school.

\- I'm not. – Jaime sighed. – But see how the first night in the same room ended. I shouldn't be with her all the time. She is a good girl, I like her, she is really rough and tough, but in the long run ... I have to think for both of us.

*

They had to wait until evening, so they might as well go to eat something. They found a diner - they ordered chicken for later and breakfast, Jaime and Sandor cold roast sandwich with black coffee, Sansa scrambled eggs, coffee with milk and, with a mischievous glint in the eye, two blueberry muffins. She sat down next to Jaime and although in public she was acting classy all the time, she did not grudge him confidential gestures. Jaime was a little embarrassed, but he thought he could cut himself some slack. They spoke about travel by train because bored waitress asked too many questions about who they were and where they were going.

Sandor went to buy things for the trip, and Sansa and Jaime returned to the hotel. She hugged him, slipping her arm under his unbuttoned jacket. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arm around her. She was tall for a girl, and though he repeatedly admonished that it was only for a while, his treacherous heart twitched again.

Sansa barely closed the door, when Jaime pinned her to it and began kissing, hard and possessive.

\- Right now you'll pay me for giving names, you can be sure of that. - he murmured, biting her ear.

\- Why can Sandor argue with you? - she tried to frown, but desire choked her voice.

\- And why can he call you "birdie"?

\- We’ve known each other since childhood.

\- Do you have many childhood friends like him? - he raised her wrists unceremoniously above her head, but tried not to squeeze too hard. - Snow, Sandor? Who else?

\- Jaimie, for the Gods' sake, you're jealous! - she looked closer at his expression. - Of course you are! Sweetheart, I lived in a house full of boys! - she added more gently. - Even my sister behaves and lives almost like a man! You don't have to be afraid of anything, I promised you something. Let go and come to me. - he slowly loosened his grip, she snuggled into his muscular chest. - You are wonderful when you are overreacting and I love to make this furrow disappear. - she stroked the skin at the base of his nose with her finger. – One of my darkest secrets is that I like when a guy is jalous, just a little bit. – she dabed his lips. – Where have you been my whole life?

\- This question asked of a guy after serving time is out of place, but I will answer that I was waiting for sex with you to be legal. – he snaped.

\- Smart-ass. – she pinched his buttock.

\- You'll regret calling me names anyway.

She was delighted to see his smile and the spark in leonine eyes back.

\- No way! AAh! What are you doing?! - she squeaked when he tossed her over his shoulder, just like first day they met.

\- I'm gonna spank your ass up and fuck you so hard, that ...

He threw her on the bed, she tried to slip away, but half-hearted and he catched her.

\- You won't dare spank me! - she teased.

\- Baby, there is no such thing that I would not dare.

She tried to break free and he was grabbing her in a new way every now and then, holding her with one hand, stroking her body with the other. Finally, breathless, tired, hot and wet, she literally landed over his knee and naked from the waist down.

\- Would you be scared? If I wanted to do it really hard? - he asked, running his fingertips over the flawless white skin on her ass.

\- You have a special talent for asking relevant questions at such times. - she smiled. He sat her back on his lap, kissed her hair thoughtfully, then gently her lips so that she knew, it was just a game. - Jaime, you drive me crazy and then you back off, but it's cute that you ask. I don't know if there would be any unpleasant memories, but I'd love to try it someday. You will tell me how you would like to do it?

\- I don't know if I can talk about it, although you ... you make me say strange things, private things. - he stared at her, gently brushing the copper strands from his face. - I never even told you how beautiful you are.

\- You've just said. - she put a hand on his cheek and gently laid a kiss on his lips.

\- But that's not enough. - he sighed - I should start reading poetry.

\- What?

\- Would that be so weird? I read once. Out of boredom, in prison.

\- Did you remember something?

He thought for a moment.

\- I never saw a wild thing…sorry for itself. A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself.

\- You heard it in the movie!

\- You’ve got me. I read poems from time to time, but I don’t remember any by heart, only this one. – he did not waste time, he began to take off her blouse. She raised her arms. – You make me not only talk, but I do things I wouldn't expect from myself. – She sighed, arching her back and exposing her breasts to his caresses.

When he was satisfied and warmed her up, it was her turn to ask.

\- Why are you doing this?

\- What?

\- Why are you running away? You are a very good lover, are you afraid of something? You first came close to me when I was sleeping. – she lay down pulling his hand.

\- Technically…

\- Jaime. Don’t „technically” me.

He sighed heavily.

\- Besides I’m much older than you? – - he lay down next to her and sighed again. - Before I got married to Cersei, we hid our relationship for a long time. And then… I served time twice. After the first, Cersei betrayed me with a younger man, I’ve catched them red-handed. That is also the reason, why I’m overeacting sometimes. I don’t like to share, but after that…

\- Oh, Jaime, I’m sorry. She shouldn’t have… I mean, she should’ve… explain you…

\- Just leave it. Now you know, that is all. Besides… I’ve got used to your companion very quickly...

\- Jaime. We had a deal. You let me into your world, I let you into mine. – she put a fingers on his lips and smirked as he gently bit them. – So, we had a quite nice oral, you’ve…

\- Quite?

\- All right, very good, mind-blowing oral, don’t disturb! You’ve just took my virginity, you’re jalouse, I’m jalouse, and now, what’s next? More talk about spanking?

\- Wait, wait, wait! You’re jalouse? Because of me? – she felt on her tight how hard he is.

\- Of course! That chick in the shop where I was buying a cap devoured you with her eyes, I was wondering whether to make a scene, but it would cost us, Mr. Rule Number. 1.

\- Now I’m 100 percent sure, that you like to go a bit overboard.

\- It’s because I know that you like a good fight.

\- Enough talking! – once again he kissed her deeply and possessive.

He got up and began to unbutton the belt, which reminded her some of her fantasies. She wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet, but she shuddered when she imagined all the ways she wanted him to fuck her. He had to guess something because he looked at her with a crooked smile.- Like what you see? – she swallowed, bite her lip and nodded. – Spread your legs, baby. Wider. Wider, baby… just like that. Now tell me, what you want. – she hesitated, her cheeks burning. – Sometimes I like it, when you’re shy. – she rose on her elbows. – Lie down, baby. Just like that, good girl. Would you like me to kiss you down there? – a nod. – As you wish. – he liked her for a while, until she moaned.

\- Jaime…

\- I know, baby, I could eat you up longer, but we don’t have much time, right? Ready? – another nod, pleading look from under the heavy eyelids.

He settled himself between her thighs and pushed. He groaned.

\- Still so tight…

\- Please, hurry up… ahh!

Still seated, after a few slow and long thrusts he took her by the hips and turned up the pace but couldn’t stop himself from teasing.

\- Look at yourself… one day I’m gonna fuck you somewhere in public, where every second somebody can walk upon us and see you, flushed, legs spread, moaning… - he hissed, when he felt her tighten from both fear and excitement. He lied, cowered her with his body, kissed hungrily speeded once again. He hushed her scream with a kiss and finished second after with a lions groan.

\- Stay inside, just a moment more, please. – she asked, when she regained her breath.

\- My sweet, sweet girl… tell me, what should I do with all of this?

\- I guess we need to figure out how to get Ramsay and what are we going to do after. – she said calmly, as if she talked about ordinary things.

\- For a haaands of goold are always coold and a woman hands are waarmmm! - came out from the outside.

\- Shshshittt! – he rised quickly and she bolted out of bed the second they heard Sandor.

She pushed giggling Jaime into the bathroom and slammed the door.

\- Still want a stranger to see me all flushed, tough guy? Don’t you dare laugh at me, look at this mess…

\- Come here. – he hugged her, still laughing. – Breathe. Better? Let’s clean us up.

\- Jaime…

\- Mhm?

\- It was great. All of it. I haven’t even imagine that it can be… like that.

To say, that Jaime showed a cocky smile would be understatement.

*

When they came out, Sandor was keeping perfect poker face. Only when they seated to eat, he looked at Jaime.

\- Better watch her closely, you lucky bastard!

After dinner, they took a nap in turns to gather more strength. Sansa wrote short letters she wanted to send at some point to her mother and Talisa - nothing more than words of encouragement and assurance that, despite appearances, Jaime turned out to be a real knight and a very good companion, and Sandor is very helpful.

They divided the purchased supplies, confirmed the meeting place and plans in case something went wrong.

Sandor took the keys to the bike, said goodbye and they headed for the tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna guess all the references? ;)


	5. PART FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He looked at her carefully. Her big eyes seemed gray rather than blue in the dark. Fear, devotion, trust, longing. He did not realize that in his narrower, emerald green eyes, she saw exactly the same.
> 
> \- I’m gonna regret it ... - he murmured, touching her forehead with his forehead. Then he looked up and looked at her with a sad smile. - I think I feel something similar."
> 
> It was both easy to write and hard to finish this particular chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Sansa felt her heart pounding wildly. It's nothing, she told herself, people do it every day.

Really? an inner voice mocked her. Do people hide from railway guards and hitch the road every day? Girls from good families put themselves under the care of gangsters every day because they have to run away from psychopaths?

Don't freak out, she admonished herself. You are the fucking daughter of a cop, and everything has gone wrong since your dad's death. You can do it, and this phenomenal guy is with you, Gods know why, but he is.

They had been running between the wagons for so long that she didn't know where they were, she had to rely on Jaime completely.

The man kept her hand all the time, but did not look at her, at one point he pushed her with his arm and covered her with his whole body, gesturing for silence. Her heart was pounding, she was breathing deeply and tried not to move.

There were voices and the flashlight flickered. The guards passed by joking. After a while the voices stopped.

\- All right?

She couldn't breathe for a moment, so scared when he whispered into her ear.

His eyes narrowed and he put his finger to his lips again.

They were approaching to the train that was going straight to White Harbor. It seemed to never end, until finally Jaime stopped, looked around, looked at the inscriptions on the side in the light of a small flashlight, and murmured:

\- Here. - they came to the open wagon. He took off his backpack, tossed it upstairs with her bag, then pulled himself up and rolled. He stood up and stretched his arm out to her. - Hold it tight.

For the second time she felt how strong he was when he pulled her up and she staggered slightly, bumping into him. He hugged her a moment, then began to unfold the mat and blanket.

\- I don't think I couldn't do it without you. - She admitted uncertainly.

He stood up, wiped his hands on his terribly dusty pants. He hesitantly approached her. She put a hand on his shoulder and rested her forehead on her chest.

\- Girl, in case you think of it, I have no ambition to prove to you that you are weaker and you can't do it. In recent years I have had more than enough opportunity to prove my masculinity differently, and after being released, I suppose that nothing will change. I just want you to know when I need to take control. - He gently took her under the chin. - Understood? - He smiled, moved his fingers to her neck, stroked it gently, slipped hand into her hair. He felt a surge of sadness mixed with joy and warmth in his heart.

He kissed her long and tenderly to choke the words that came to his lips, which might have scared her.

\- Do you want to learn how to defend yourself? - He asked as he pulled away from her sweet lips. He had to tear his thoughts away from the next images that were displayed in his head. Think for both of you, he admonished himself.

\- You mean ... With you? - She asked surprised, confused and sweetly distracted. - Here?

\- It may be here, but not in the darkness. And with whom? Of course with me, definitely not with Baeylish. - He winced. - Son of a bitch. Maybe he cared about you, but he couldn't keep you safe. If he wanted to be with you, he should have started with it, that's what a man should do. - I'll kick his ass as soon as I'm done with Bolton, he promised himself.

She flinched, he caressed her soothingly.

\- Baelish wasn't that bad at first. He ... - she shuddered again. - ... I get the feeling he was taming me, and then things got out of hand. - He nodded.

\- There was a one like that among us. Only worse. He was describing ... never mind.

\- Have you killed him? - looking straight into his eyes, she contorted her lips, but it wasn't a scorn of contempt.

\- Sansa, you don't want that. - He said very calmly and confidently. - You don't want to be a person like that.

She sighed helplessly.

\- I don't want to. But ... Let's not stand like that.

He sat and pulled her to his lap.

\- Do you know the old customs of the North?

\- Baby, I'm the boss of a gang and I've been defrosting my ass long enough to visit the library too. - he thought. - Whoever makes the sentence, should execute it, yield the sword himself. - he started.

\- If he doesn't have the courage to do it, how can he know that this man deserves to die? - They finished together, and Jaime continued. - I didn't kill that one. Not in person. I left him at the mercy of my brothers. After a week ... - he took a breath. If she wants to know his world, so be it. - After a week he complained to the guards. They did nothing, even those who are not on our side loathe the ones like him. Someone left him sleeping pills on the threshold of his cell. He didn't wait for the verdict. The pills worked. It was the only mercy he could count on. And your brother didn't show you how to fight? – he quickly changed the subject. He have to stop telling her these sick stories.

She shook her head.

\- No?! - he hissed quitely. - I think I'll write a textbook for people like him when I get old!

She shrugged.

\- I've always been a mommy's girl and a little lady, always perfect daughter. I rebelled quite late and in addition caused all this mess ...

\- Don't think about it that way. Nobody guided you, nor recognized you ambition. Your mother certainly taught you many useful and wise things. Look at me, I can barely remember my mother, and how did I finish? My father was the king of the underworld, and he was never sentenced to prison.

\- Really? Never? Not even once?

\- Never. I tried to prove something and went out to be a fool and paid a high price for it. Prisons either break people or teach surviving skills at all costs. You die there or leave ... a warrior. Arya, your sister, has almost closed her way back to the brighter side, as you call it. This is not the way to deal with such matters. She should have come to Tyrion or to me if she wanted to get old Frey without a trial.

\- Jaime, sweetheart, what are you talking about ... Arya ...

\- Arya wouldn't be the first cop to do this, and for lesser guilt. And please remember that I do not allow frustrates to deal with any private accounts. The Red Wedding was a serious matter. She should have known I wouldn't ask her for ... anything. And usually the price is reasonable but high.

\- Cooperation? With you?

\- Often. - he replied evasively. - Well, it happened as it happened, and Arya, say, did it in accordance with the customs of the North. Personally.

\- I have to process this. I have only read about such things until now. And the fact that Arya wasn't the first doesn't change anything. She shouldn't have done it like I shouldn't want Ramsay dead, but I want to. And if I have to ...

He shook his head.

\- I told you, you don't want to. You want to make him harmless, but believe me that you do not want the consequences ... to make him harmless once and for all and with 100% certainty. You don't want to kill him, and it's not about the fear of prison. Prisons and punishments were, are and will be, and people will continue to kill each other. It's about what killing even such a mean, rabid dog will do with you here and here! - He pointed her head and heart. - Not outside, not with your body, but with who you are and who you still can be.

\- And who do I want to be in your opinion?

\- Guardian of the law.

\- What?! But I don't want to be a policewoman or a lawyer.

\- A: Lawyers are not law enforcement officers, they interpret the law better or worse and more or less honestly. B: To protect the law, rules, unwritten code you don't have to be a policeman.

She leaned back.

\- Why did you helped us?

\- Because I made your mother to ask me for it.

\- You did what?!

\- Hush!

\- So… you guard the law. Or some code, if you prefer. - She stated rather than asked. - That's why you agreed to help me.

He frowned a little, realizing that just such a wise and good woman should not keep with her, and she alone in the whole world understood him so well.

\- I hope the Gods - generally, I have serious doubts whether they exist or care - see it as I do and understand it as you have now understood.

\- This is very, very noble, Jaime. - She whispered sweetly and kissed his forehead.

\- Don't make fun of me now. - He hissed.

\- I'm not making fun. Well, maybe a little bit, sheriff.

\- Sansa!

\- Hush now. So, since we've established our motivations and the fact that they are similar, and that with self-defense lessons we wait until the sunrise, what will we do in the dark? - She asked lightly.

\- Sansa!

\- What?

\- You already know what.

\- Yeah, I know, you're too old for me and you're a criminal, and you have to protect me from yourself. Only the truth is that on the first day you grabbed my ass and threw some lustful glances, and I liked it. And I haven't fall for the older Littlefinger or for, to put it mildly, the bad boy Bolton. I'm a slow learner, but I've learnt, who's worthy of me.

He tilted his head back and leaned it against a hard wall. It’s just impossible! He frowned a little, realizing that such a wise and good woman should not keep with him, and she alone in the whole world understood him so well.

\- Please, don’t mess with my head, girl.

\- I don't. How can I put it? I’m a little taken with you. Rather hopelessly. – she responded shyly and sweetly.

He looked at her carefully. Her big eyes seemed gray rather than blue in the dark. Fear, devotion, trust, longing. He did not realize that in his narrower, emerald green eyes, she saw exactly the same.

\- I’m gonna regret it ... - he murmured, touching her forehead with his forehead. Then he looked up and looked at her with a sad smile. - I think I feel something similar.

\- Really? - She took his face in her hands. - Jaime ... I mean ...

He kissed her gently, then harder. She slipped off his lap and set her on a sleeping pad. He lay down beside her on the side.

\- Thank Gods you have something like that. - She gestured with her thumb on the blanket and unzipped her pants without further ado. - Just touch me, see what's happening to me?

\- San ...

\- Please, Jaime, I am begging you ... We have to do I it after what we’ve just said, I will touch myself before your eyes if you reject me now.

He was hard as a stone, blood pounding in his ears. He watched her hand disappear between her thighs, watched the light skin in the moonlight. His chest rose and fell as fast as hers.

\- Do it for me, my girl. Not because I reject you, I would like to, uhm...

\- Look?

\- At least for a while ...

His girl, oh, Gods… She bit her lip. Her folds were hot and slippery, damp. She put her finger between them. His eyes widened for a moment. He leaned into her ear.

\- Look for... he whispered straight ito her ear.

\- Really? - She was surprised, he smiled silently and nodded. - It's difficult, I'm ashamed. - in the dark this time there was a slight laugh.

\- You don't even know how it turns me on when you’re both so plainspoken and shy.

Her cheeks burned, but she kept on caressing. She began to moan, she relaxed.

\- I think I’ve found…

He only held on for a few moments and grabbed her slim wrist. He put her finger in his mouth, licked it thoroughly, enjoying the feminine taste and smell.

\- Lie on your side, sweetheart. - He undid his belt as she sucked in a breath. - Back to me. It will be sweet, I promise. She slid her pants down completely, and he covered them both. He pulled her close so that she felt his masculinity on her buttocks first. He found the entrance that had just prepared her finger and slowly slipped in.

\- Aaah ...

\- Tsss! - She bit the corner of the blanket, and Jaime began sweet treatment. He moved his open palms all over her body, moving very little, slowly and from time to time. He took her hard once, now he wanted to give her as much affection as he could. When she eagerly spun her butt, he evened up the pace, but tried to be gentle. He reached into her breast - closed it in his hand, began to knead all and alternately caress the nipple. Muffled sobbing reached his ears.

\- Sweetheart…

\- It's all right, just so good, don't stop ... sometimes ... in the boarding school ... I dreamed that someone sneaks into me and that's how ...

Now it was his turn to clench his teeth because he imagined such a scene. He reached lower, touched the sweet bundle of nerves. She moaned softly. He didn't stop. They breathed quickly and deeply. He began to caress the woman’s stalk slowly.

She tried to be quiet, she was very brave. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream at the same moment he felt her tunnel pulsing. With a choked sigh, he stopped braking himself and, after a few moves, spurred out.

They ceased moving for a few moments. Then he hugged her and kissed her gently on the neck, caressed again with his hands. Finally they had to break away from each other. They cleaned themselves as best they could, Sansa dressed again so she would not freeze, and returned to her lover. He watched her lean on her elbow. Something must have been in his delighted eyes, because suddenly, after all, she smiled gently.

\- You are amazing.

\- Not true. - he smiled. - I'm your first, you just don't have a comparison.

\- Wait-wait, no depreciation. It doesn’t suit six-foot, tattooed strong-man.

He flinched laughing softly and asked ironically:

\- No doubt, you can tickle a man's ego. Did you take some special lessons in this board school of yours or is it just your sweet, kind nature?

\- Thank you - that's how you take compliments, saying thank you. - she jested. – As for your question, one of my septas always told as that it is a woman’s duty to please her man.

\- Quiet. – he suppressed a muffled giggle - They really will find us here.

She kissed him tenderly for a long time.

\- You are amazing. - She repeated emphatically and, humming urgently, snuggled into him in the same way they made love. After a while she fell asleep. Jaime’s mind get racing with thoughts, but after a while he also drifted away, surrounded by the feminine warmth he missed so much.

In her sleep she had the impression that she could hear and feel the moving train, but strong arms held her gently, so she drifted back into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like it?


	6. PART SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you many times, that this story is using me...  
> Now it is time to LIFE to use this story to tell you something.  
> This week I read a very sad post about rape culture with Ygritte's speach about owning a woman and owning a knife.
> 
> A REAL KNIGHT lets his Lady to be strong. A clever man knows, that he can't be near his woman all the time...  
> Time for Jaime to be both a real knight and clever man.
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/611796621981843456/i-told-you-many-times-that-this-story-is-using

\- Again.

\- Jaime…

\- Again!

She hardly recognized the guy who woke her up with kisses three hours ago and with whom she ate a "astronaut meal", as she called a dry lunch and tasteless, but incredibly healthy tubes and jars of baby food. For another hour they sat huddled in companionable silence, watching the landscape quickly moving behind the ajar of the wagon door. All of sudden Jaime told her to stand up and then the strangest and most frustrating hour of her life began. First he told her to warm up - neck, wrists, whole body, like in a gym - so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Then he showed how to maintain a stable posture, how to move hes feet so that it would be more difficult to knock her over.

\- The best way to knock down even the biggest motherfucker on the floor is to grab him by the wrist. Grasp his little finger and his ring finger with one hand and the other with his middle finger and forefinger with the other, then bend your wrist forward.

\- Like that? Like V?

\- Yea. Harder. I said, harder! Tsss! Exactly. Again!

\- Jaime...

\- At least ten times.

\- What?!

\- Need any more rules or spanking? – he snorted. – Ten times. The last one as hard, as you can. One… two… three… four… Watch your balance, good! Eight… nine… OUCH! Oh, fuck! That was it. - he mumbled holding his own hand.

\- Did I hurt you?

\- No, that’s all right. Any questions?

\- What if I can’t grasp a hand?

\- If you can't grasp your opponent's hand, hit him with your fist or finger between his collarbones or Adam's apple. Such a move will allow you to confuse him. Before he recovers, you will have time to escape. – he showed her. – Now. Ten times and do not hesitate.

When he regained his breath after tenth time, he’d continued.

\- The most effective move is a kick to a crotch. Hitting this place will paralyze the attacker.

\- OH GOD! Jaime, I can’t.

\- You have to try!

\- Do not yell at me. - she frowned.

He sighed, relaxed his muscles, shook his head to loosen his neck.

\- Sweet, if I don't bother you, then your next confrontation ...

\- Jaime, have mercy, we sleep together and ...

He bared his teeth.

\- Is it harder for you?

\- Damn hard. - She glowered at him.

\- Do you want to wait for Sandor?

\- No.

\- Good girl. Well, let's get to work! - he winked but get serious at once. - If your attacker embraces you from the front and you can't raise your arms, try to move your arms forward and clench your fist in front of your pelvis. This will allow you to create the right distance between you and the attacker. Then hit your attacker's nose with your forehead, it will make the attacker move away from you, and you will use the space and hit him with your knee in the crotch. Try – slowly. Like that… now faster… OK! And harder and faster. That’s it! Ten times! – they repeated more complicated moves. - Again! – he tried to surprise her, but apparently the short break and naming his resistance helped her a lot.– Arrgh! Oh fuck!

\- There won’t be any FUCK, if we don’t stop! – she laughed hysterically.

\- Oh, belive me, there will be! - he started jumping on his heels.

\- WHAT THE HELL are you doing?!

\- It’s a trick to relive the pain down there just a little bit and faster. – he hissed.

\- All right, no kicking this time. Another way to free yourself is to use space and hit the attacker on the chin and nose. – he counterfeited a blow to show her.

\- Reeeaaally gets a girl's blood flowing…

\- Focus! Come here. When hitting him with your straight hand – like that, see? remember to move his other hand away so that he cannot catch and move you away. Then bend your knee and hit him in the crotch.

She repeated it ten times.

\- Punching is one of the most common forms of attack and is difficult to predict BUT if you expect it, assume a semi-confrontational attitude with raised hands. A fist attack can be performed as a single strike or as a series of blows. We make defense through curtains and blocks. – he showed her a few moves. – Now we don’t have time for this, we’ll try it with Sandor. Experienced people perform the block, shorten the distance and launch a counterattack – as for you, just try to keep a distance. When you have a chance, you strike, but don’t… exactly, I see you’ve already known not to hide your thumb under the fingers and keep the wrist slightly declivous, not up. Attackers often try to catch from behind, because it is a simpler method to immobilize you. To quickly free yourself, all you have to do is lean back and try to hit the attacker with the back of your head. If you can hit hard enough, the attacker should automatically move his leg forward. Try! Ok, and now quickly bend down and grab the leg, here, pull it behind. A stunned attacker should lose his balance and fall to the ground.

She tried one more time and repeated ten times.

\- An elbow strike against the attacker is one of the most dangerous tricks, which is why it is such an important grip when it comes to self-defense. If the attacker approaches you from the side, like that, hit his jaw or nose in an arched motion. – he led her elbow. - When he takes a few steps back, take advantage of this moment and hit him hard on the chest and stomach. Don’t be afraid, the elbow hit is very strong and will confuse him for a long time.

Another round of punches passed.

\- OK, we are almost there. If you're pushed against the wall and both hands of the attacker are raised and placed on the wall, straighten your hand and hit him in the armpit. Try!

Again.

\- If both hands of the attacker are raised and placed on the wall, straighten your hand and hit him in the armpit, but the most effective strike is leaning forward and striking the attacker's forehead in the jaw or nose. It's worth squatting a bit and then jump up quickly, which will cause an even stronger impact.

Again and again.

\- You can easily free your hand if you remember the "thumb rule". This rule consists in turning the arm to the side where the attacker's thumb is located. If this one holds your hand firmly, turn your wrist towards your thumb. When your hand is under attack, pull it as hard as you can.

They repeated ten times.

\- Now it will be the worst position, but remember – even than you won’t be helpless, just try not to panic. Lie down and spread your legs. And forget that it's me. - he knelt between her legs. - Grab and immobilize my elbow. Firmly! Now, throw your legs behind your head and back like you would like to clamp my shoulder. Push me down, tightly! one thigh across my chest, the other across the breastbone, closer to my neck. You need to position yourself so that the elbow is almost in your lap, do not let go of the grip. Watch out - feet on the ground and push your hips up ... OUCH! – he tapped her with another hand – Let go! With a bit of luck and determination, you've just knocked Ramsay's elbow.

She was yelling at him, trembling with stress and exhaustion but he made her to repeat the trick, until he was sure, that she understands, how to put an elbow bar.

After all of this she started to cry and didn’t stop until he hugged her and started to whisper praises and spells to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?  
> How do you think, will this chapter, without a nice smut, is worth reading?


	7. PART SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if you've got to sleep a moment on the road  
> I will steer for you  
> And if you want to work the street alone  
> I'll disappear for you  
> If you want a father for your child  
> Or only want to walk with me a while across the sand  
> I'm your man..."  
> /L.Cohen "I'm your man"/
> 
> Picset:  
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/613416509197484032/in-love-with-the-criminal-and-if-youve-got-to

Since dawn they have been walking toward the marina. There were two in White Harbor; they chose the one for the less prosperous sailors to save some money and blend in the crowd. They arrived at the place before 9:00 AM. Sansa looked in a mirror in the store display.- Oh, GODS, I need a long, hot shower! And a hairdresser! And…

\- Tell me about it…

\- Yea, but your hair is shorter! Ugh!

\- Fair enough, but still – I left my razor in a sac on a bike.

\- Pure luck that Hound won’t steal it. I like beards, but his… it’s just too much.

\- So why have you told that I look twice a gangster with my moustache?

\- Because it’s true!

\- No.

\- It is!

\- It’s not. – he whined.

\- Oh, look! Showers! – she hurried up.

\- Don’t change the subject, smart-ass!

They confirmed the manager's humorous guesses that they are hitchhikers, they left the luggage at the tavern and disappeared in the washrooms.

Sansa came out in her outrageous shorts, tight sports shirt and sneakers, her hair in a French twist, Jaime – clean jeans, green t-shirt, black leather jacket, smooth-shaven.

\- Oh my Gods! – her smile was huge, her blush – rewarding. - How nice! Where did you get a razor?

\- Borrowed. – he rubbed his cheek. – And NOW is it better? – he asked with a sour expression.

\- What made you to do that? – she was all smiling, little minx.

\- Take a guess?

\- Hmm, just for me?

\- You can say that… - he tilted his head and looked at her through narrowed eyes – I thought it would be good to combine business with pleasure… - he suggestively liked his lips and smirked.

\- Business? – she raised an eyebrow.

\- Mhm. – he shrugged – I won’t wash the tattoes, but I should at least change something.

\- So, let’s say, this is business, and what about pleasure? – she bite her lip.

He pulled out a clean but mercilessly creased bandana and leaned into her ear.

\- I love your hair, but for now, be good girl and hide it, and I promise you I'll think about the second part of the saying tonight. - he slipped a bandana corner into the back pocket of her shorts and watched with delight as her blush deepened.

\- One more day like that and I’ll become a septa. – she sighed nad put a bandana on.

\- Septas do not wear shorts.

\- Don’t you like them? – she spun around and shook her ass.

\- Difficult question, sweety. – he grumbled. He chased away thoughts of these long, creamy-white legs wrapped around his waist.

\- I’m hungry. Let’s go find Sandor and grab something to eat.

*

Sandor was waiting at the corner near the ticket offices with a tough, dark hair man with boxer nose, whom Sansa didn’t recognized, but Jaime seemed to know. They shook hands in a greeting and moved immediately.

\- What took you… Oh fuck! What’s this? Kinda old goat with middle-age crisis dating young beauty syndrome?

\- You know what, Sandor, fuck off. – Jaime responded merrily.

\- A girl can always count on your quotes, big man. – Sansa hugged Jaime and took the Hound by the hand for a second. – We will find you a girl. And you are…? – she looked at another guy.

\- Bronn Blackwater, miss Stark.

\- It’s just Sansa, my lady mother is nowhere near.

\- Bronn. Nice shorts, by the way. – Sansa snorted, Jaime send him a “WTF” glare.

Sandor bought separate ticket, paid for for motorcycle transportation and loaded the bike onto the ferry first thing in the morning. Bronn gave Jaime and Sansa two of three tickets paid by cash.

\- Snow told me to take the cash back from you, ya know, travel costs and all.

\- Let’s go eat. – Jaime rolled his eyes.

\- I found a nice place with chickens burgers! – Sandor popped up.

\- These chickens of yours are gonna get us killed one day. Tell me that you at least don’t use Google Maps or…

\- You know, I forgot to update my Instagram account, thanks for reminding! – Sandor’s voice dripped with irony. - Do you think I'm an idiot?

\- By the way, Sansa – Bronn asked more quietly – do you still have those fake profiles yours Jon told me about?

\- Yea, of course. You just never know!

Jaime stopped in his track.

\- Did you just said, that you have FAKE social media profiles?! – he whispered.

\- Yes Jaime, but just in case that worries you, I don't have a Tinder. – she told quietly, loopside similing, like it was a completely normal thing, to have fake profiles.

\- With those legs you definitely don’t need Tinder! – Bronn interjected.

\- Thanks Bronn! - she winked and looked back at Jaime.

\- Well thank you, I’m very relieved, honey. – he was utterly pissed off, ready to blow a gasket. – Unbelivable! Why didn’t you tell me?

\- Don't be angry, I was going to do it. – she kissed his cheek.

He counted to ten.

\- Never mind… You – he pointed at Bronn. - shut the fuck up. And you… – he looked back at Sansa and took a big breath. - … you’re getting change next moment we get on board. How many? – he asked when they carried on.

\- How many what? Oh. Three – she whispered, because they entered a restaurant and pub. – I mean Facebook, Twitter and Instagram for one fake identity. Ramsay don’t know about them, Jon helps me to control them from the moment Bolton started to freak out. – she added and trembled. – The problem is that fake identity was Baelish idea, so even if he doesn’t know for sure they exist, he knows name and surname.

\- Fuck! Let’s hope he won’t breath a word of this.

\- I know it doesn’t help much and Jon hesitated, but we came to conclusion, that it could be useful in case I need it.

They found a boot, waitress picked up their orders.

\- SO, Lannister, speaking about Tinder – Bronn continued. – You know that even if _the Bastard_ don’t skin you alive, her brother and cousin will get you?

\- Thank you, Captain Obvious. – Jaime snapped at Blackwater. – Her family is my business, and _Bastard_ can go and fuck himself, with his precious dogs preferably.

\- What's up with the word "fuck" today??? - Sansa snapped.

\- Nice idea with these dogs, but you’re scaring Birdie, both of you. – said Sandor.

Jaime immediately hugged her and kissed her head. She was pale but managed to smile.

\- Well, I’m not gonna tell ‘em, but it can’t be more obvious, you lucky bastard. You’d better watch out, both of you. – added Bronn. – Anyway, Jon send me with you. And I have a nice… erm, woman in Kings Landing, so…

\- Nobody will touch my man, over my dead body. - she put her arm around his waist, so much with watching out, she just had to touch him.

He looked at her in disbelief. She smiled proudly.

\- You know, after one lesson of self-defense…

\- Yea, yea, I know, I just… - she fell quite for a while. – I just want you to know, that I’m in.

\- In what, baby?

\- With you. I’m with you in whatever waits for as, South or North.

Bronn whistled and Sandor just sighed.

*

The cabin was small, the equipment was shoddy, but it was clean.

\- I hope you don’t expect all inclusive? He get used to share a small enclosed space with ugly motherfuckers, but you, Birdie…

\- Very funny, pal.

\- Take the stick of your ass, you’re too much serious since you’ve associated with Stark and Snow. Next time you’re gonna make me pray over my chicken burger.

\- Sandor Clegane! There is nothing wrong with saying your pray any time a day. – this was Sansa’s moment to get pissed off.

\- Geez, Birdie! It’s like you never complained about septas.

\- Still. Now both of you, out. I want to change. Oh Gods, my hair… Can I keep this bandana? It's nice...

Sandor went off. Jaime took her by the hand and turned her back from the mirror. He cupped her cheek and moved his hand to her neck.

\- One day, sweetheart, I’m going to burn those shorts.

\- You love them.

\- I hate them all the same. – he smiled.

\- You look like demon when you smile like that. Kiss me. Please. – she pleaded.

\- Will you change?

She rolled her eyes and smile.

\- Yes.

He kissed her deeply, skillfully, hungrily. He pressed her against the wall and, still kissing, began to unbutton her shorts and suddenly stopped.

\- Don't change your panties. I want to see how soaked they will be when we get back here, hmm?

She mewled.

\- All right.

\- Good girl. – he whispered in her ear hoarsely and left her.

*

Even though she wore a jean jacket and long trousers, she felt a chill, when the ferry was departing. She was observing the harbor and the wake.

\- Are you sad? – he kissed her neck lightly this time, hugging her from behind, delighted, that all her curves fitted well in his masculine frame.

\- Of course, I’m leaving home, but I feel safe with you and I know this is for the better. And I’m curious, how this world of yours looks like? – when he sighed heavily, she turned her head to look at him and smiled. – I mean, I’ve been in Kings Landing twice but… Tell me, where do you live?

\- You mean quarter? Flea Bottom, but better part. Less muddy in winter, I would say. I have a wodden home. At least I hope that Tyrion cared for it for me and rats and bark beetles didn’t eat it.

\- You’re kidding, right?

\- The original plan was to stay North…

\- Jaime! – she smacked him playfully.

\- Got you! Mmm, you’re so warm. – he put his hands under her shirt.

\- Ah! And you have cold hands ... no, leave it, warm yourself a little.

Jaime spread his legs slightly and pressed the loin to her buttocks.

\- You little tease, I wanted to fuck you in the cabin. – he bite her ear lightly.

\- Why didn't you do that? - she asked breathlessly.

\- Because it's sweet and a nice change, to tease you a little bit, and ...

\- What's up, kids? Are you playing “Titanic”? This wreck is definitely to small!

\- And I thought Sandor wouldn't give us a break.

\- This is the second reason. - he said dryly.

\- They have a pretty good bar on this boat, we are ordering drinks, are you coming?

\- One moment. - Jaime said.

\- Nice view!

\- Bronn. We will come soon.

When he left, they laughed.

Sansa felt dizzy without a drink. She was already quite wet below, she felt strong, powerful, but yet vulnerable.

He released her, but kept her hand in his.

\- I mean it. I really want to give it a try. – he told and his voice was filled with pain. - But I will not stand between you and your family. If this is possible… I want to be better for you. You are my last chance for honor.

\- Jaime… baby, don’t say that… - she told sweetly and hugged him. – Maybe the first since long, but definitely not the last.

\- Let’s talk about it later. Off we go, or those two will drink all the whiskey, I really need a stronger booze today.

*

The bartender played mostly shanties and rock ballads. They drank. Jaime relaxed a little but kept sending her lustful glances, when suddenly they heard well known tune. Jaime stood up and reached out for her.

\- You want to dance? Here? – he nodded. – Well, why not…

He was a little rigid like anybody who lost the habit of dancing, but definitely skilled and delicate.

_If you want a lover / I'll do anything you ask me to / And if you want another kind of love / I'll wear a mask for you_

_If you want a partner, take my hand, or / If you want to strike me down in anger / Here I stand…_

The song's words flowed and Sansa remembered all the moments of their journey. Jaime thought if his parents had ever felt this way. Does this happen to him? He barely knows her, but still…

\- I'm your man – he whispered in the end.

They heard a few catwailing sounds, whistles and even a short applause.

Sansa’s cheeks were burning, she felt like she was floating in the air.

They were playing a silly drinking game for a while until Sansa told:

\- Gentleman, time for me – I bid you a goodnight.

She ignored their loud protest.

He asked for a new drink and took the glass with him. She laughed and tried to dance outside, feeling a little tipsy. He followed her... Then she looked over her shoulder, looked into his eyes and licked her lips. He stopped thinking.

He overtook her, took her by the hand, drunk more with lust than whiskey. He slammed the cabin door behind them, put down his drink, spilled a little, and started kissing her hard, almost brutal, like never before. When he lost his breath completely, he managed to control himself a little. He looked at her swollen lips, heavy eyelids, a strong blush.

\- Please Jaime... - she panted.

\- Oh no. Not yet. - he threw off his jacket, began to undress her, first from above, he threw off his shirt.

He sat her on the table and fished out an ice cube from the drink. She squeaked first and then shuddered when he touched her lips, neck, then bare nipples, and then warmed these places with his mouth. He took her off the table and carried to a narrow bunk. They struggled with her jeans for a while. He murmured with satisfaction when it turned out that she had completely wet her underwear. He tossed the panties aside, got rid of his pants and reached for another cube, looking at her questioningly.

Reflexively she clenched her legs. He smiled reassuringly. He waited. Infinitely, she slowly spread her legs back. First, he drew two moist, cold paths from the knees, on the inside of the thighs, to the groin. Then he put the rest of the cube on the red triangle, covered her mouth and slid the ice to the most sensitive place. He suppressed her moan as she threw herself feeling a strange new caress. He knelt on the floor and feasted on her so long and persistently that she gave up, suppressing the scream with the rest of her will. She had not yet fully recovered when he turned her on her stomach, slid her knees to the floor, covered her with a powerful body and entered her. He holded her not with all his strength, but just enough to keep her still. He dug into her quickly and hard, until she screamed, he ceased moving at once and the next waves of pleasure swept through their bodies.

\- Mine. - he whispered as he regained his breath and slowly helped her up. She laughed weakly and snuggled into him.

\- I can barely stand.

\- I’ll carry you home straight from this boat then.

Home. She smiled to herself.

When Sandor and Bronn came back, they both were sleeping soundly.


End file.
